


逛街

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 練手，噗浪關鍵字短打。
Relationships: 里多/艾迪可





	逛街

**Author's Note:**

> Tags：暖冬、逛街、偷親

唰的一聲，里多忽地從椅子上站起來，扯掉醫師袍後就要往診所外頭走。「今天不接診了，送客。」

「欸、欸耶？」艾迪可抓起一疊預約單和病歷表，急忙追了過去，「醫、醫生！還有三組候診的貓貓狗狗……」

里多站在門前深吸一口氣，轉過頭已經掛回他那副招牌笑容，「不好意思，我身體不太舒服，診所今天就營業到這裏了，我請可可幫各位飼主改預約好嗎？」

在座的都是老客戶，信任艾迪可的醫術、也了解他的為人，自己身旁的愛貓愛犬都不是什麼急症大病，醫生難得掛一次病號，大家紛紛表示理解，起身走向櫃檯預約改期。

「十分鐘，老地方。」推開玻璃門，里多向艾迪可扔了一句話便離開了。

今天助理們都請假，沒有人可以幫忙。艾迪可手忙腳亂地處理好約診、確認院貓院狗的糧水都足夠後，鎖了院門向外狂奔，找到等在路口咖啡廳裏的里多的時候，已經晚了大半個小時。

「你遲到了，」里多抬起頭，瞇著眼，手裏咖啡一周一周地慢慢晃著，「跪下。」

艾迪可愣在原地，氣都還沒順過來，一雙大眼直直對著里多眨呀眨，正猶豫要跪還是要撒嬌認錯，里多卻放下杯子站了起來，抬手插進艾迪可那頭金髮一陣亂揉。「玩笑的。走，逛街買衣服。」

「啊？」艾迪可還沒弄清楚情況，又被里多拉出咖啡館。「很少看醫生這樣……任性翹班的。」

「醫什麼生，下班了叫里多。剛才剩下那幾組病歷我都看過，最近天氣回暖，貓狗變得比較愛動而已，是飼主大驚小怪。還有，誰翹班了，天氣這麼好，我就想出來走走也不行？」

難得見里多一口氣講這麼多話，艾迪可點點頭，又想到對方是走在前面的，連忙改口應聲，「今年沒什麼冬天的感覺呀。」

「嗯。」里多沒有接話，但對方提起暖冬的事，倒讓他在心裏默默改了購物目的地。

診所離鬧區不遠，他們很快就來到購物大街，艾迪可好奇地四處看，經過一間間服飾店卻不見里多有要進去逛的意思，直到轉進昏暗的巷子，兩人才在閃著霓虹燈線圈的小店前停下腳步。

「愛摩……情、情趣？」艾迪可嚇得連聲音都高出許多，「不是說要買衣服嗎？」

「嗯啊，衣服。」里多勾起笑，一把將緊張到有點僵硬的男孩拉進店裏。

他讓老闆不用上前招呼，放艾迪可一個人頭也不敢抬地站在門口，拿起型錄一頁頁對著艾迪可上下打量，最後滿意地挑了一件，結過帳後就把衣服往對方手上塞。

「試穿。」

「這、這這這東西是可以試穿的嗎？」

沒想到艾迪可不是要他放回去，反而只在擔心能不能試，里多差點沒笑出來，「那更正，去穿上它。我已經買了，你就放心穿，我才知道好不好看、要不要再買別件。」

老闆似乎也在注意門口的動靜，聽見他們的談話還有意無意地撥開後簾，艾迪可見了連耳根都紅透了。

「還是你不喜歡？我換一件？」

「不是！不、不對，啊啊、不是啦！……唔！」艾迪可又羞又惱，扯過里多手裏的衣服，急急往他面頰啄了一口後倉皇逃去，門被甩上後才聽見艾迪可在外頭喊，「我知道是我遲到，我錯了對不起對不起放過我啦！」

真的，好可愛。里多都能想見男孩在門外因為害羞而跺腳的樣子。本來打算買件新襯衫給他作聖誕禮物的，但現在看來，這個臨時改變的主意又更棒了。

暖冬嘛，不需要穿那麼多。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 兩位是旅人家的孩子，親媽同意後也丟進自己的文庫w


End file.
